The Last Name
by Xiang-shui
Summary: Akihiko watched Misaki watching Death Note: Parody and got interested which got Misaki jealous. im no good at summaries...


**

* * *

**

The Last Name

**AN:** Im back and this one is inspired by the "Junjou Parody (don't take this seriously guys XD)" by my favorite maker, enjoy! And btw, WATCH THAT!!!

* * *

"………………………………"

Akihiko looked at the brunette watching the T.V while descending from the stairs.

_He's watching the guy named Kira who kills people again…sigh…_Akihiko thought as he walked closer to the living room where Misaki was watching very close.

"What are you doing there, Ryuzaki?!" Light shouted at the guy bathing in the rain.

The guy did nothing and leaned closer, the guy named Light sighed and walked over to where Ryuzaki is and asked again.

"what are you doing here?"

Ryuzaki looked up to him and replied: "bathing"

"you stupid idiot, why here, there's the bathroom"

Misaki laughed and this caught Akihiko's attention, Akihiko sat beside him.

"what are you watching, Misaki?"

"Death Note: parody, I got it from Sumi-sempai" Misaki answered without looking at the man.

"oh… what's it about?"

"Death"

_Weird…Misaki shouldn't be watching this sorts of movies_ Akihiko once again thought to himself. And looked at the screen, now, the two guys were… pissing off each other?

_Wow.. looking closely at that Ryuzaki guy…. He looks like Misaki…_ Akihiko leaned closer to the screen, closer than Misaki.

_Usagi-san? He's taking interest in this too?_ Misaki thought as he looked at Akihiko staring at Ryuzaki.

Now the two guys were talking to a blonde girl, Light was suddenly talking to a creepy black guy with the yellow eyes.

"Ryuk, love me, love me like you never did before!!!" Light said as he spread his arms and laughed after saying that.

Misaki was laughing so loud but Akihiko paid no attention to Light but to Ryuzaki instead….

_He really resembles Misaki, he eats sweets too much, and is weird in a good way, this Ryuzaki is only smarter than Misaki _Akihiko smirked and continued watching this movie.

Misaki was getting irritated, Akihiko was not paying attention to him at all, which is weird.

He pouted and crossed his arms, he didn't watch it anymore, he got irritated at the anime too.

After some weirdness and randomness shown, all the while, Misaki was staring at Akihiko.

"Misaki…" Akihiko finally broke the silence.

_Finally! He talked to me!_ Misaki thought happily "yes?"

"what's the title of this movie? I want to watch it" Akihiko asked without looking at Misaki.

This got Misaki angry, he stood up and ran to the stairs.

"Stupid Usagi-san!!! If you have the time to watch movies, do your work and not miss your deadlines!!!" Misaki shouted at the top of his lungs and shut his bedroom door with a bang.

Akihiko stared at him, shocked.

"Misaki…?"

_What happened to him while we were watching? Did I do anything to him? _

Akihiko stood up and walked to Misaki's room and knocked on the door.

"Misaki, what happened?"

No answer…

"Misaki, I'm going to open the door" Akihiko took out the key to Misaki's room from his pocket (prepared every time XD) and unlocked the door, he found Misaki under the covers and crying.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?" Akihiko sat down on Misaki's side and stroked the brunette's hair.

"stupid usagi-san!" he kept repeating in his cries.

"please Misaki, calm down and tell me what's wrong" Akihiko was now getting worried than he already was.

"leave me alone!!" Misaki shouted, Akihiko felt like he was just shot by a bullet.

"if.. that's what you want…" Akihiko said sadly as he slowly stood up and when he was a about to go, a hand pulled him back.

"……" Misaki was still hiding under the covers.

"I thought you wanted me to go?"

"I… didn't mean it…" Misaki mumbled.

Akihiko smiled and pulled the covers as fast as lightning and kissed Misaki, he moaned and gripped onto Akihiko's shirt and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

They gasped as their lips parted.

"now, Would you tell me what's wrong?" Akihiko cooped Misaki into his arms and leaned on the wall for support.

"it's just that…." Misaki sniffed.

"Did I do anything to you?"

Misaki shook his head "No, it's the opposite"

Akihiko's eyes widened, he realized what Misaki just said and took off Misaki's shirt, Misaki didn't even fight back.

"I understand my love" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear and nibbled his earlobe, his hand opened Misaki's pants and slid through his briefs and reached for Misaki's manhood, he pressed the tip, playing with it using his thumb and then stroked Misaki.

Misaki clung onto Akihiko's legs as he felt Akihiko's hard-on poking his back.

Akihiko's other hand played with misaki's nipple, causing it to turn red, then he pushed Misaki down the bed and lavished his other nipple while his hand pumped Misaki's cock.

"N-no… Usagi-san… not there.. not- ahh… at the same time!" Akihiko heard this and stopped what he was doing, he was trying a new plan to make Misaki beg for him.

And with that, he was successful, Misaki frowned and pulled him to the bed, with Misaki being on top now.

"don't listen to what I say, idiot, you know I-I… want y-you.." Misaki was furiously blushing like there's no tomorrow.

Akihiko smirked at Misaki's reaction. "Misaki, if you really want me, ride me"

"what!?"

"Prove how much you love me, Misaki" Akihiko said while smirking at the teen.

Misaki's eyes were wide than usual and then he started with opening Akihiko zipper and he gulped, with all his courage, he took out Akihiko's hardened cock.

Akihiko was taken back, he didn't expect Misaki to do that, actually, he would just pushed Misaki if he fought and fuck him hard, but, Misaki actually riding him is another experience.

"I d-don't want you to think I don't.. love you, Usagi-san" Misaki whispered and reached down his ass and poked two fingers in him, he started pumping himself, moaning his lover's name while he penetrated himself with his hands.

"ahhh!!! Usagi-san!! Nn!!!"

Akihiko stared at Misaki's face and grinned, he reached for Misaki's cock once again and his own, he started pumping both, Misaki arched his back and widrew his fingers.

"U-sagi-san.. let go...ahhh!!" Akihiko thrusted faster until the tenn cummed in his hand, he licked his hand with Misaki's cum and stopped stroking himself.

"do it, Misaki"

Misaki nodded and rose up to position himself on top of Akihiko's hard on, Akihiko held Misaki's waist, guiding him and supporting him.

"Misaki…." He whispered as the teen pushed down slowly, feeling Akihiko's huge cock entering his tight hole, both gasped for a minute and then Misaki started rising up again and then sitting down, while Akihiko watched Misaki and played with his nipples.

Misaki moaned and his pace fastened as Akihiko grabbed his cock and started stroking him again.

"Usagi-san…! Nnn!! I think… I cant..!! anymore!!" Misaki came when Akihiko thrusted his hips hardly upwards to meet Misaki's thrust, and he too, came inside him.

Misaki collapsed on top of him, he brushed Misaki's cheeks and pulled out, laying Misaki beside him and kissed his forehead, he pulled up the covers and hugged Misaki close to him.

"Misaki, thank you for the wonderful sex, I hope you tell me why you got depressed tonight" he whispered to the sleeping figure next to him.

"I… unnnn.." Misaki replied in his sleep, he chuckled and closed his eyes.

"………………………………"

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. _

Misaki picked up the phone and happily answered.

"Hello, Usami Residence, Misa- oh sempai!"

Akihiko glared from the sofa, hearing the word _sempai_ means it's that bastard who Misaki was talking to.

"oh yeah, about that cosplay convention? Where? Music hall? Where's that? Oh I see, 'kay, we're going to cosplay what anime again?"

Akihiko was listening to their conversation behind Misaki, which the teen was obviously didn't knew.

"Death note? Cool! Uhh…. 'kay 'kay, you're going to be who? Seriously?! Awesome!!"

_Death note? The anime that he was watching yesterday night? _Akihiko thought to himself as he continued listening.

"Yeah, you have your white PJ's already? And a white wig?.... yeah, I think that's easy to get, I mean, it's just white sweater and skinny jeans for L right? Yeah, okay, bye, see you later" Misaki hung up the phone and stopped dead when he turned around to come face to face with the great lord.

"I'm going to that convention of yours too, whether you like it or not" He decided.

"what!? No you cant!!! You're not going to cosplay anyway!!" _Usagi-san might not go if I said he have to cosplay in order to enter there! Fu fu fu…_

"cosplay huh?"

"yeah! You cant even enter if you're not in costume, it's like a Halloween party!" _This is so great, there's no way Usagi-san would cosplay just to get in._

Misaki was smirking and stared at the expressionless rabbit, then he was going to open his mouth but was interrupted.

"fine, I'll cosplay just to see you in costume, Misaki" Akihiko smirked as he watched that look in misaki's face, horrified.

_There's a group cosplay too right?! He might not come if he doesn't have a group, please Lord, I beg of you, don't let him come!! Don't let him come!!! _Misaki thought of his idea.

"but Usagi-san! There's no individual cosplay there! It's only group cosplay!!" Misaki shouted back.

Akihiko gave a "hmph!" and smirked yet again "I have a way to cover that"

**TBC….**

**AN:** Well, there goes my story, not in my mind did I thought of that XD guess what anime Akihiko will be going to cosplay, give me your ideas!


End file.
